Rendezvous in Venice
by Drusilla1900
Summary: This is S/D (because Dru just rocks) but anyway, Spike and Dru are in Venice, it's a very romantic city you know.


**Title:**Rendezvous in Venice   
**Author:**Drusilla900   
**Summary:**Answer to a privite challenge, Spike and Dru meet up again in Venice.   
**Rating:** PG-3ish   
**Disclaimer:**Drusilla belongs to Angelus, and Spike is Joss Whedon's ratings whore. I would love to own the three characters mentioned above, but sadly I do not.   
**Dedication**To Katey, thanks for the challenge, the patience, and the grace to like the twisted little fics that flow from my brain.   
**Notes:** This was the challenge: _"Write an S/D fic where they meet up again in Venice, Italy. Must include:   
~ Gondola trip around the cemetary island, and the cemetary itself.   
~ Spike buying/nicking a glass necklace for Dru.   
~ Dancing to violin music.   
~ A black velvet hairband.   
~ The quote "Don't drain her all... I want some." ________________________________________________________________________________ __1926_

_"We'll rendezvous in Venice, two weeks. I love you."_

That was the last thing I said to her as I hurriedly put her into a car along with Dalton and two other minions. We had to get out of Paris but I had some business to take care of. It was safest if she left straight away. 

We couldn't stay any longer, there was some slayer wanna be looking for us- I think one of our meals from a few days before had been her sister. 

After the car was out of sight I turned into the night and went to look for our little hunter. She was easy enough to find, on the bridge in Notre Dame. I drank from her and tossed her over the side, into the Sein. 

Two days later I was on a train to Italy. The train of course made quite a few stop offs along the way. It took far too long to get there, too long away from my beautiful princess. 

I plan to suprise her, I won't go to the house first. I know where she'll be hunting- when we were here before she loved to hunt around that golden church thing, she said she could feel the air arould it buzzing with energy. 

I've brought her a present too, well actually I acquired it from a lady on the train. A lovely necklace, it is. Made from glass beads, the sort of thing you buy at a market stool in Ciro. Dru will love it, expecially when I tell her it's from Egypt. My girl has always loved Egypt. 

_"The air is humming with the spirits of the long dead, the pharos and the slaves alike..."_

Yeah, we've had some good times in Eygpt. Must think about visiting again after Venice losses it's sparkle. 

When the train finally arrives at my destination; I step out into the cooling night air, pull out the street map from my coat pocket, and head off to locate Dru. 

I find her quite easily, she's in an alley way- turned slightly away from me, holding what I'm sure is not her first victim of the night. One of her arms is wrapped around the girl's waist, her other hand holds the chit's head to one side by gripping the blonde ponytail that is held back with a black velvet hairband. 

"Don't drain her all... I want some." I say to her as I come up behind her, I would have let her finish the kill, she looks so beautiful when she drains the life out of her victims. But I haven't eaten yet tonight and normally when we meet up again... let's just say we don't normally notice anything around us, just each other. 

She turns and gasps as I speak, then she passes the body to me so that I can finish it off. When I'm done I toss it to the floor of the alley way. 

I turn to my princess, who grins as I look her up and down. "You haven't changed a bit, darling." 

"Were you expecting me to?" 

"No, sweetheart... but I intend to find out. Come 'ere, luv." Her smile gets even wider as I reach out my arm and she steps into my embrace. 

"Oh Spike, I missed you so much." 

"So did I, pet." I reply as I press her against the nearest wall. Kissing her deeply. It just feels so good to be holding her again. Not that it's been that long, but to the heart it feels like an eternity. 

I pull back from her mouth and start to feather her jaw line with butterfly kisses. She leans her head back against the wall, exposing her throat to me. 

I move my mouth down to her colar bone and sink my fangs into her soft flesh. She gasps, moving her hands from my neck to my head. I know Dru loves it when I do this. 

Pain. 

My girl likes pain, and the human part of me automatically despises it, but I am a vampire, a demon soul lives here and so that part of me really _feels_ something, and it makes me love her even more. The demon connects us, more than any mortal could ever comprehend. 

The human part of me wants to take her home, carry her into the bedroom and make sweet love to her... The demon part of me wants to fuck her brutially against the wall of this alley. 

And what scares me, deep down in my sub-consious, is that she prefers the latter. Just another reason to fuel my burning desire to rip Angelus head from his shoulders. 

Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it. The sex is fantantastic but afterwards I'm torn between guilt of having hurt her, and pride of having caused such beautiful wounds on her flawless form. 

I try not to, I avoid it as much as I can. But there really is nothing more powerful than pain. 

So I give her what she wants. 

*** 

I smile to myself as Dru and I walk along the dark streets of Venice, my arm wrapped around her waist. She's happy, and in the knowledge of that I am also. 

We come to a square which has three cafés in it, two next to each other the remaining one opposite. There is piano music coming out of one of them, and violin music being played in the competing one across the square. 

Dru stop between the two, and turns to look at them both in the fashion of watching a tennis match. Then she turns to look at me and I smile. "Princess, may I have this dance?" 

"Oh Spike, I would love to. How on Earth did you know?" 

"I can see it in your eyes, sweetheart." And with that I pull her to me, put my arms around her waist once more as she put her arms around my neck. And so we dance in the middle of the square, where the music competing sounds like it is meant to be that way. 

I can just imagine some of the strange looks we are probably getting from the inhabitants of the three cafés, but let them look for all I care. This feels right, and this feels perfect. 

After we're been dancing for a while, I lean down to whisper in my goddess' ear, "Would you like to take a trip on a gondola, luv? We could go over to that Island cemetary thing." 

Raising her head from off of my chest, Dru looks up at me, a small smile growing on her lips. "That sounds terrorbly romantic, I would really like that." 

"Well then, let's go. We've got the whole night in front of us." 

*** 

Half an hour later we're sitting in a long black gondola, With the gondolier standing at the back. He gave us a very strange look when I asked him to take us to the cemetary, no doubt wondering why we would want to go there in the middle of the night. Not that he complained when I handed him a large wad of cash. 

Under my instruction, or prehaps more to do with the suduction of the money, the gondolier promises to stay put. It would be a terrible inconvience if we were to be stuck here during the day. 

But as it is we decide to take a walk around the island, myself simply enjoying the still and quiet of the place and being in the company of my true love. 

Although, for her it may be still, she says that it is in no way quiet, for in her head she hears the whispers of the spirits long since past. 

I can't imagine what it is like for her, and I want to blame Angelus because she isn't... this isn't normal. But for two reasons I can't put _this_ on him. The first, who can define normal? It doesn't exist. The second, I know that this is not the madness that takes part of her mind, but the true beauty of her insight, her clairvoyance... 

The simple fact that this is real, she doesn't imagine this, her ears hear it and her whole being feels it. To her it is like I have a disability, where all my senses are impaired. Maybe she is as near to being enlightened as a vampire can get, similar to that night when I was turned, she said to me "You walk in worlds others can't begin to imagine" I know she was talking about me and yet I feel that it is far more fitting for her. 

I suddenly stop short, nearly bumping into Drusilla as she stands in the middle of the pathway. My voice full of concern, I say. "What's wrong, princess?" 

"look." Is all she says, and I turn my line of vision to follow her gaze. To our right there is a great wall, it's surface filled with faces. 

The greys and blacks of the photos, stare back at us. Some are faded, and some are crystal clear. But they all have a very important point in common, death, the occupants of these pictures are the dead spirits of this place. 

"Spike? Please let's go now? They are angry at us for trespassing in the land of the dead, even though we have all experienced our own deaths... I think they are jealous of us, for we have what they can never possess. We have form, and I think that if we stay too long they will try and take it from us." 

"Of course, pet. We can go home, and you can show me how the house has changed since we were here last. Plus I need to speak to Dalton, has he been taking care of you well?" 

"Oh yes, he was helping me with a spell that I found, he's going to translate it for me..." 

"What sort of spell?" I say, puzzled. 

"A location spell... Can we go now?" She says, turning suddenly, she puts her arm though mine and starts to pull me along the path. Back towards the waiting Gondolier. 

*** 

As the sun dawns over the historical Italian city, Dru and I are safely hidden behind the think velvet curtains of our bedroom. 

We spent most of the time since arriving back here, wrapped up in the passion that we feel for each other. The pure carnal bliss that can only be found between two people who truly love each other, wholy and unconditionly. 

This is how it's meant to be, this is perfect. 

As we get ready to sleep for the day, I pull my beautiful goddess to me, look down at her and suddenly a though comes back into my mind. "What do you need a location spell for, Dru?" 

"Angelus isn't dead..." 

"Forget about him." _Please, please forget about him._I will her with my mind, while I try to make her forget more phisically, pushing her down into the soft mattress beneath us. 

_Maybe force will make her forget..._

~*END*~


End file.
